Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a gardening implement, and more particularly to a pair of gardening shears.
Conventional gardening shears are generally short in service life span and are ineffective in cutting the garden plant twigs. As a result, both amateur and professional gardeners are easily frustrated by such a predicament.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a durable pair of gardening shears free of the deficiency of the conventional gardening shears described above.